


Candy

by Aynde



Series: Amorralok Week 2012 [2]
Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amorralok Week, F/M, Fraternal Polyandry, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynde/pseuds/Aynde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet tooth leads to a sweet misunderstanding that comes with a holiday celebrating love and, more importantly, candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

“Gift for Avatar Korra!” A highly familiar and annoying voice called out.

Korra opened a baleful eye, and pinned Wei in place. “What does Tarrlok want _now_?”

Wei cleared his throat. “Councilman Tarrlok sends his most sincere regards, and hopes you enjoy this gift. It is a gift of giving, Avatar, not a bribe, he specifically said.” With a pasted on smile, Wei held out a small bag, filled with colorful little balls.

Wary but curious, Korra sat up and snatched the bag. She shook them, noting the rattling, hollow sound. Held it up to the sun, to see the color. Finally, she looked at Wei. “So, what is it?”

Wei’s expression fell. He would have to tell this to Councilman Tarrlok, after all. “This gift is Cou-“

“No.” Korra interrupted. “I meant, what  _is_  this. The ball things.”

“Oh! These are candies, Avatar. I believe these are powder tarts. You bite into them and smaller tart candies sizzle on your tongue. They’re quite popular these days.” Wei explained eagerly.

“So, I eat them?” Korra asked dubiously. At Wei’s answering nod, she shrugged. “Okay! Tell Tarrlok I said thanks.”

With a relieved smile, Wei left uninjured.

Korra still had a niggling thought that there was something she was missing, but put that aside. She had candy to try.

—

_“Councilman, she accepted you gift!” Wei squeaked out._

_Tarrlok smiled. “Thank you, Wei. You’ve been most helpful.”_

—

A voice cleared their throat. Korra glanced over from where she was in the midst of a an Airbending kata.

“I have a gift for Avatar Korra.” This person was in a delivery uniform, holding a small wrapped box.

“I’m Korra. What is it?” She asked, approaching the man.

“I’m from Meltings, a chocolate connoisseur shop in the city. We received an order for a gift of a wide selection of chocolates for you for today’s giving day, Avatar.” He said steadily.

“Oh.” Korra stepped closer, and looked at the box. At the young man’s urging, she took it, shook it, rattled it every which way, and ignored his cringing. “So, chocolates. That’s… some sort of food, I’m guessing?”

“Yes. Do you accept the delivery?” He asked.

“Sure, sure, I’d love to try it.” Korra smiled, already tearing open the box.

 “Very well, have a good day, Avatar.” The delivery man gave nodded and left.

“Ooh, this is good!” Korra mumbled to herself.

—

_Entering the busy shop, the delivery man headed straight for the telephone, only pausing to put a check on a list before dialing. When it got picked up, he rattled off a confirmation of his delivery before hanging up. There was more to do before the day was over._

—

As the sun cast its light upon the bay in sunset, two figures were heading up the steps of AirTempleIsland. Only when they both reached the top did they notice each other.

They took in each other’s appearance, both decked in Republic City Water designs. Both with trinkets in hand.

Tarrlok sighed. “I should have figured something like this would happen.”

The other man was silent, so Tarrlok took a step closer. “We’d better go find her, so she understands this.”

The man nodded, and it only took Tarrlok a few seconds to figure a plan to find her. He wanted to avoid explaining to Tenzin if he could, the man would laugh in his face. But he could check the stables first, and then find one of the Acolytes.

As they walked, Tarrlok kept casting glances at the other man. He looked familiar, but Tarrlok honestly could say he hadn’t seen the man in his memory.

“So, can I ask your name?” He finally asked as they rounded the bend.

Amused blue eyes cut to his, and Tarrlok felt small. Was that a no? Tarrlok hadn’t had that look cast at him in years, with his position.

Trying to find another topic, Tarrlok suddenly caught sight of Korra. She was lying against Naga, curled into a fetal position, and even from here Tarrlok could see her face was green. They both hurried to her side.

“Korra! Are you okay?” Tarrlok asked; before he could do anything more, the man beside him bent a stream of water, effortlessly turning it into healing water.

“Nnnggg…” Korra’s eyes opened. “What… Tarrlok? And…?”

The man spoke then. “Stomach ache.” He said. Korra stiffened at the voice. “You at the candy too fast.”

“Who… are you?” She asked slowly.

The man wasn’t going to answer, but Tarrlok knew anyway. The voice, the bending, the face. “This is Noatak. Of the Northern Water Tribe.”

Korra blinked at Tarrlok. “Oh. You know him?”

His lips twisted, Tarrlok answered, “Well, I haven’t seen him in twenty six years, but one doesn’t just forget their brother.”

Noatak was silent. Korra breathed out slowly.

“So, what are you doing here then?” She asked, sitting up with a little cringe from the residual cramping.

Tarrlok huffed quietly. “You’ve been here six months, and you didn’t even get told about Valentines Day.” It was a statement, not a question, but Korra shook her head anyway.

Noatak spoke up. “People send gifts of… admiration on Valentines Day. The recipient accepts or refuses a person’s request to spend time together. I received an acceptance. I assume Tarrlok did as well.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.” Korra told them.

Tarrlok shook his head and gazed off into Yue bay. “I think I knew better anyway.” He stood up, ready to leave, when she caught his sleeve. “Yes?”

“I… Might not have meant to accept. But, I did. And I should honor that.” Korra glanced at Noatak, who had been so quiet and intently staring. “Both of you.” She quirked a grin. “And hey, Tarrlok, I’m sure you reserved the fanciest place in the city! They’d make it for three, for your brother, in a second!”

Noatak’s lips twitched, seeing the neck muscles contract under Tarrlok’s hair at the thought. So he spoke up instead. “I brought food. There’s no need for that. But stay, Tarrlok.”

Seeing those two faces staring at him, Tarrlok ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “Very well. We shall picnic together – after I cancel that reservation.”

Between the grin spreading across Korra’s face and the calm look in Noatak’s eyes, Tarrlok felt almost relieved. Perhaps, there was still a chance to that happiness after all.


End file.
